The disclosure herein relates to a method for driving an electrophoresis display device, and more particularly, to a method for driving an electrophoresis display device that clearly displays multiple steps of gradation.
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays an image using optical characteristics of liquid crystal, and is thinner than a cathode ray tube display device. However, since an LCD is provided with a backlight assembly for supplying light to liquid crystal, manufacturing thin and lightweight LCDs may be limited.
An electrophoresis display device displays an image using an electrophoresis phenomenon where electrically charged electrophoresis particles are moved due to an electric field generated between a pair of substrates. An electrophoresis display device is a reflection-type display device which displays an image by reflecting or absorbing light incident from the outside through the electrophoresis particles, and thus, an electrophoresis display device may display images without a light source. Therefore, an electrophoresis display device is typically thinner and lighter than an LCD.